A Helpless Matter
by Babylon1914
Summary: She knew it was going to happen. They all tried to help her, but no matter what they did, it happened no matter what they did to save her.
1. Monday

**Came up with this idea while watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The episode was called, 'Help' and it gave me this idea.**

* * *

It all happened on Monday. Usually Noodle was up and around; laughing and smiling. She would wake up the Singer usually but that didn't happen at all. 2D was already awake, but he stayed in bed because she would always go and wake him up, and when she gave up, he would surprise by tickling her. This time, he had to get up himself.

Once he was dressed, 2D went to the kitchen where Russell was making breakfast as usual and Murdoc drinking and smoking like always. He looked over where Noodle would be at but she wasn't there.

"Ey', Russ?"

Russell stopped what he was doing to look at 2D. "What D?'

"Where's Noods at?" He asked, looking at the empty seat where Noodle usually sat.

"She didn't wake you?"

2D shook his head. "Nope."

"Go check on her then. Maybe she's still tired." Russell said, turning back at the pancakes he was cooking, making sure they weren't getting burnt. 2D sighed and headed to Noodle's room, hoping she was okay.

* * *

The room was pitch black as can be, except for the hint of sun that shined a little threw the blinds. 2D looked around the room, seeing how drastically it changed over a day. It was usually brighter and more alive, but now, it looked all dead, like nothing was living in the room at all. A little form laid on the bed, away from the door. 2D carefully walked towards the little figure, cautiously. Little sniffles were heard from the figure. 2D gently placed his hand on the figure and it slightly jumped from the unexpected contact.

"Noods, wot's wrong?"

Noodle sniffed in response and curled up even more. 2D frowned and tried to turn her so she would face him, but she fought against his grip.

"Turn aroun', luv." He said, still fighting to turn her to face him.

Noodle continued to struggle until she finally gave in and faced him; red rings around her eyes and trails of damp tears on her face. 2D wiped the left over tears on her face before asking if she was okay. Noodle shook her head and got out of bed.

"Yew sure your okay?" 2D asked again, knowing Noodle wasn't okay at all.

"Hai." Was the only response she gave before getting clean cloths and heading to the bathroom to change. 2D sighed and headed out of her bedroom.

If only the band members knew what was going on with Noodle. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**I can't believe that Buffy The Vampire Slayer gave me this idea, but some things are a bit changed from the episode. But overall, it's the same. Sorry for this short chapter, but there will be more chapters, and will be longer than this. Hope you peeps like chapter one!**


	2. Tuesday

Nothing changed really, only that Noodle did wake up and eat breakfast, but only a little. Russell thought she was just having a stomach ache but it was deeper than that. He knew it had to be. Something was bothering her and he wanted to know. He looked over at Noodle, noticing the dark circles around her eyes from her lack of sleep. Russell pulled up a chair beside her and sat down. Noodle looked up at him then back at her plate that still contained the food that she didn't bother to touch.

"You okay, babygirl?"

Noodle looked back at him and nodded. "Hai."

Her eyes, usually having that bright emerald green were now not bright anymore. They looked as if something took their life away, leaving them dull and grey.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Russell said, rubbing her back gently.

"I know."

Russell smiled and Noodle smiled back, only slightly before going emotionless again. He sighed and got up, putting the chair back to it's original place. Before he turned to leave, Noodle stopped him by what she said.

"Do you ever get the feeling when you know something is going to happen to you?" Noodle asked him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Babygirl, what's goin' on?" Russell asked, taking a seat beside Noodle again. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt that she was a little warm. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes!" Noodle yelled before throwing a hand over her mouth. Russell leaned back to look at her, surprised that she even yelled at him. It occurred to him that something was up and clearly, Noodle didn't want to talk about it.

Noodle got up from her chair and headed to her room quickly without any hesitation. Russell sighed and saw Murdoc enter the kitchen, looking at the direction where Noodle ran off too.

"Never heard the girl yell like that before. Did ya piss her off or somethin'?" Murdoc asked, walking over to the table and grabbing a chair.

"I didn't do anything. I just asked if she was okay and she yelled."

Murdoc shrugged and leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up. "She's becoming a teenager, Russ. You know how they act."

"It's more than that Muds. Something is bothering her completely."

"She'll figure it out."

Russell sighed. "I hope your right."

* * *

The sun was setting, making the guitarist's room almost pitch black. There was no movement to turn on the lights. If anybody went in the room, it would appear as if nobody was in the room, and Noodle liked that. She didn't want anybody here. It would only be a reminder of how she will be here till Friday. Just the thought made her start tearing up again. Noodle closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour out. As she fought back the tears, many thoughts ran in her head and one of them she wanted to do. She wanted to make her bandmates hate her. It would be easier for all of them; even for herself. Her thoughts, however came to an halt when there was a knock at her door.

"Ey, luv? Yew wanna' come watch a movie wif me?"

Noodle sniffed and stared at the door. Maybe she could put her plan in effect; starting with the singer. This was going to be hard task to do. Ever since she arrived here, her and 2D hit it off like they were already best friends. The special bond that can be never broken, until now. The problem is, she didn't know how to make the bluenette hate her or even mad at her.

"Luv, yew in there?'

"Yes, sorry." Noodle got up and turned on the lights, before opening the door. 2D smiled at her, the smile that made her happy. The smile that she'll miss. Just the thought made her tear up again. Noticing her watery eyes, 2D grabbed her and hugged her. Noodle instantly hugged him, burying her face into his chest; damping his shirt. He rubbed her back, telling her 'it's going to be okay'. She wanted to believe that, but it was far from the truth.

"It won't be okay, 2D. It won't." Noodle said, through her crying.

"Wot yew mean, luv?"

Noodle leaned back to look at him. His expression was in confusion. He never seen Noodle act like this before and it scared him.

"I-I don't know anymore." She sniffed, rubbing her nose and eyes. "I'm just wasting your time." And she let go of 2D and turned around to go back into her room, leaving the singer even more confused than ever.

* * *

Footsteps were heard coming back to the kitchen and Russell and Murdoc looked up to see who it was. 2D stood by the doorway, with his face mixed with confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong with you?" Russell asked. He was hoping it was Noodle who stood by the doorway instead.

2D shrugged and sat down at the table. "It's 'bout Noods."

"Is she okay?"

"Did you do somethin' to her, faceache!" Murdoc got up quickly, advancing towards 2D, but the bluenette did nothing. He just sat there.

"What happened, 'D?"

"Went to ask if she wanted to watch a movie wif me, and when she came out of her room, she started cryin'."

Russell let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Not really, only 'hat she said, 'It wont be okay'."

"I'm tellin' ya," Murdoc took a seat again. "Teenage hormones goin' whack."

Russell got up. "We can't do anything about it, until she's ready to talk to us." And he started walking off to his room. Both 2D and Murdoc nodded and got up as well. Before walking back, Murdoc whacked the singer's head and 2D wince from the pain; rubbing where the bassist hit him at.

"If ya did anything to Noodle-"

"I didn't! I swear!" The singer, pleaded.

Murdoc only sneered at him before retreating to his Winnebago. 2D whimpered and continued to rub his head. He didn't think he did anything wrong. He was just asking Noodle if she wanted to watch a movie with him, that's it. Russell was right. They can only wait till Noodle was ready to talk about it.

* * *

**So, peeps? How you like it? I tried to get this up sooner but I floated back to working on 'Battle For The Cooke'. I hope you peeps like this chapter, and the third should be up. Hopefully quicker than this.**


	3. Wednesday

**Yay! An update! Sorry, peeps that I wasn't able to get this updated for a while. Many stupid things stopped me from writing for a while, and now they stopped, so yay! I really do want to get this story finished, and Im happy that everyone is enjoying this! Thank you, peeps!**

* * *

It was peaceful throughout Kong. Nobody was awake, except one person. Noodle was sitting on her bed, a blanket around her. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, just staring out in space. The room was pitch black like the other nights, but she didn't mind. She liked it this way. Huddling further into the violet blankets that were stained with tears, she looked around her room. Nothing mainly caught her attention, except for one item. Her guitar. The guitar that was given to her by Murdoc when she first arrived here. The guitar that she cherished with all her heart. Unwrapping herself from the blanket that confined her, she got out of bed for the third time this night. Noodle walked slowly to the guitar that proudly stood in it's stand. Noodle reached out for it, and got a hold of her guitar. Going back to her bed, she looked at her guitar and smiled slightly. Noodle carefully traced the outline of the instrument before plucking each of the strings. This continued for awhile, plucking each of the strings and making an eerie sound as a result. Sadness and anger flooded her entire body as Noodle began to lift the strings with more force.

Finally, after the abuse of each string that she lifted, almost looking like it would snapped at any second, Noodle finally ended their suffering by ripping the strings completely off of the guitar. Now having the guitar's strings in her hand, Noodle looked at the string-less instrument that she loved and began to cry. Her tears now falling and landing on the guitar. Noodle wasn't crying because of what she did, but now what the instrument that laid on her lap looked like to her. Broken...just like her. Somewhere in her, now, dysfunctional mind, Noodle thought of her guitar being the other half of herself. The musical side of her. The part of her that was energetic, making it look like a million fireworks popping off all at once. Noodle scoffed and looked away from the broken instrument. She was already full of energy from the get-go, but that soon disappeared; only leaving a broken, mindless guitarist in it's wake.

She remembered it being Wednesday today. A sharp pain full of despair shooting through her entire being. Two days left for her to be here, and she didn't bother to tell the rest of her bandmates. How was she going to tell them? Her walking up to all of them during breakfast and announcing that Friday, she won't be here anymore? Slamming her fist against the small table that was beside her bed; Noodle growled in anger. She was about to lose it, trying to figure out if she should tell them or not. If she did, then they would all try to help her as much as they can...but part of her didn't want that at all. And if she didn't tell them, Noodle could already imagine how they would feel; Sadness. In the midst of her anger, Noodle violently grabbed a hold of her guitar and snapped it in half; leaving two unfixable pieces on the floor.

No frown was shown but a smile. It felt good when she heard it snap from within before giving away, and finally snapping. She even enjoyed the view of the pieces that laid on the floor. She looked around, having an urge to break more things. This room wasn't her. It was perfect and glowing, as if it was beating with life. Noodle stood up, clenching her teeth with frustration. She glanced over at her lamp and before thinking over her action, she picked up the lamp and threw it across the room, breaking upon impact against the wall, shattering the bulb, leaving small and big pieces on the ground. Before long, the room looked like a warzone; paper shredded, and glass shards everywhere, but it was missing something and Noodle knew what. She headed to her closest, not cringing when she walked on glass. She opened it, and took the red spray paint out. She shook it up and went over to a wall that was clear, and began writing.

* * *

2D had woken up when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Sitting up a little from his bed, he tried to pin-point where the sound came from, but the migraine that he had earlier was starting to bother him again. He shrugged, maybe it was Murdoc, who probably accidently dropping his beer. 2D laid back down, getting comfortable again. Almost falling into dreamland, multiple sounds of glass breaking, things being knocked over, and whimpering made him sit up quickly and got up. That came straight from Noodle's room. His eyes widened and hurried his way up to her room, praying that she was okay.

* * *

Noodle had finished her writings, and threw the empty spray-paint can on her floor. Her wall, now covered with red writing that was leaking on some parts saying, 'Helpless' and 'Gone'. Those words were everywhere on the walls. She backed herself up until the back of her legs hit her bed, and she sat down, admiring the work of 'art' she did to her walls.

She didn't move when 2D came through her room. He stopped quickly, noticing the destruction. Noodle never bother to turn around to face him. She was lost within her own mind.

"Noods?" 2D called out, carefully trying to make his way to her, hopefully not to step on any shards of glass. When she never responded, he called her name again.

"Noodle?"

This time, she did manage to turn around to face him. 2D noticed how lost she looked. The sounds of footsteps could be heard, and Noodle's eyes fell to see both Russell and Murdoc at the doorway; eyes wide and looking around the room before them.

"What the hell happened here?" Murdoc asked, carefully taking steps inside the room.

"Be careful, muds. 'here's glass every'here." 2D warned.

Murdoc stopped, but Russell didn't. He made his way to Noodle, not caring about the glass or anything. His babygirl was hurting deep inside and he wanted to know why. When Russell was getting closer to her, he noticed how watery her eyes had become, and when he reached the bed, Noodle gave in and crawled over to Russell, and cried on his shoulder. Russell held her tight as he looked at the words that stood on her wall.

"Babygirl, what's with the words?" Russell asked quietly.

Noodle sniffed and leaned back to look at him directly, fresh line of tears down her face.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, please."

Noodle fought back the new tears that threatened to come out. She took a deep breath before answering, "I wont be here anymore..."

2D and Murdoc glanced over at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Russell asked, even confused himself.

Noodle slowly got off of Russell's lap and looked at three of the men, who wore confusion on their faces.

"This Friday I'm going to die."

* * *

**And cliffhanger time! It's six in the morning, and I know the ending of this chapter was blah, but I tried my best XD. There are only two more chapters left, so stay tuned for the next chapters! And I'll try to update soon! Hope you like this, peeps!**

**Great news! Gorillaz are working on their fifth album! It's said to be out this year or next year! I am so happy!**


	4. Thursday

**Another update! Whoo! Sorry, again that this took so long. Haven't been up for the mood to write. Well, I keep going back and forth to my writing mood. But manage to finish this chapter at least. Like always, I hope you all love it, peeps.**

* * *

The room fell silent when Noodle's words were spoken. Noodle kept her head down, scared to witness what the expressions were on the bandmates' faces. She had finally had the courage to tell them what was going on and seemed a little happy about it. Maybe because of the stress she was holding for since the beginning of this week and now, finally being able to relax. But she didn't have the courage to look at them. With all the questions they would ask her, but she knew it was going to happen, one way or another.

Heaving a ragged breath, Noodle slowly looked up to see the eyes of 2D, Murdoc, and Russell. They all stared at her with looks of confusion and concern.

The room was silent for about thirty minutes until Russell broke the silence.

"What, babygirl?..."

Noodle closed her eyes and repeated what she said again. "I'm going to die this Friday."

This made all three of the men to think what would cause Noodle to think this. Did someone threatened her? This thought made Murdoc twitch.

"What does this bloke look like?" Murdoc asked, clenching his sharp teeth together. He did care for Noodle. She was the one human being that he gave a damn, and if someone was threatening her life, he would find them and have a nice, long 'chat'.

Noodle looked at Murdoc with a confused expression.

"What? Nobody has threatened to kill me, if that's what your asking."

Murdoc relaxed a bit, but it only brought more confusion into the mix.

Russell had a thought, a horrible thought. What if she thought of...

"Are you thinkin' 'bout killing yourself?" Russell asked quietly. How he said it made Noodle's heart break, and triggered her to tear up again.

"No." Noodle placed her head in her hands, shaking. "Oh god, no."

"Then tell us why you think your going to die?" Russell was desperate to know.

Noodle had manage to calm herself down. "I don't think it. I know it." She shrugged a little, laughing out a bit. Her shaking became less, but she began to have this faraway look, like she was trying to concentrate on something.

"Like I know that there will be markings. Weird ones."

All three men looked at each other. "Markings?"

Noodle nodded, still having the faraway look. "And nightmares will become reality. And..." Noodle shook her head, breaking out of the trance. "I-I don't know." She placed her head in her hands, "I'm just so tired."

Russell sighed, rubbing her back, trying to reassure her. "Noodle, look at me."

Noodle shook her head, not wanting to look at anyone in the room, but she felt a large hand gently grip her chin to look up, and she met the eyes of Russell. Her tears showing again.

"Nothing and nobody is going to kill you. We all will make sure of that." He smiled.

Noodle wiped the stained tears and smiled back a little. But she knew better. She knew they couldn't help her, but it made her feel good that they all would protect her. "I just want to go to sleep."

Russell nodded and got up, and tucked Noodle into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and both him and Murdoc walked out of the room.

2D stayed put, trying to take everything in. Markings? Nightmares becoming reality? It was so much to take in all at once, and he felt a migraine coming in. Noodle rolled over on her side, slightly crying, gripping the bedsheets tighter to her. "Noods?"

"Hmm?"

2D bit his bottom lip, walking over to where Noodle lay and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Wot yew mean 'bout nigh'mares coming alive?"

Noodle sighed and rolled over on her side to face him, her teary eyes meeting his black ones. "I don't know what I meant by that. Just crazy things that I thought of. Nothing more." She smiled lightly. "It's all in my head."

"Oh." Was all he could respond. He knew it was late, and that he should leave her to sleep, but with what she was saying about her dying and everything...he didn't want to leave her alone. While he was busy thinking, Noodle fell asleep. Her breathing was off, like she was taking short breaths, and it was going quick. He frowned. She wasn't herself anymore, and it bothered him. He remember when she was full of life; laughing and smiling like no tomorrow. But now seeing her talking about her death tomorrow frightened him. Suddenly, the bed started shaking a little and he looked around to see what would cause it to shake, but found nothing. 2D looked over at Noodle and saw that she had started crying again; her heavy breathing and crying making the bed shake.

2D got himself fully on the bed, and pulled Noodle close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried; her tears staining his shirt. He held her for a while, before feeling her breathing go slow. 2D leaned back and looked down at her, and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Sighing, he laid down and made himself and her comfortable. Tomorrow was the day Noodle said she would die. The day that she would disappear forever, and leaving him in the world without her in it. This made him hold her tighter. Maybe it was just her imagination or something. He did hear her say it was all in her head, so maybe it was something that wasn't going to happen at all.

Closing his eyes, he began to fall asleep, cradling Noodle in his arms.

* * *

**Again, I feel like this could've been better. I just didn't like the talking scene for some reason :/. But I finally got this chapter up. That means that there is only one chapter left...**

**And Cooliochick... I know that your knowing what I said about the markings and dreams. *Snickers***

**Hopefully, I will have the last chapter up soon. Hope you peeps like this! And one more thing. Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed this story! I'm glad you all liked it! Makes me feel giddy when I see reviews. *Smiles brightly***


End file.
